Nightbloomer
by wolverinacullen
Summary: He came to her when she least expected. He stayed when she expected him to leave. But when she needs him most, will he save her from the problems they created?


**Night-Bloomer**

It's always the days you expect to be the same as every other that turn out to change your life forever.

I was only a few months into being seventeen. My brother, Jacob, was thirteen. There was a bonfire going in the middle of town after the summer fair. The air was thick and spicy like rum and fruit, tinged with the metallic smell of roasting meat. Jacob was entertaining the young girls with magic tricks I taught him, getting looks from the mothers that dubbed it stupid witchcraft.

They had no idea.

I walked along the edge of the village, taking in the sweet smell of the air. My hair was braided and yet I couldn't escape the cloying heat. I paused at the crest of the hill, turned and fanned out my arms like a gypsy girl, dropping my shawl to the earth in the process.

"Gloria!" The voice calling my name made me want to leap into the tall grass and lay motionless until I stopped breathing. Benito ran up the hill toward me, trying a bit too hard to appear athletic and graceful. I simply rolled my eyes. "Sans shirt and all? You might as well be a pauper."

Benito's face lit up. Either he couldn't tell I could see the dirt on his face, or he thought I wouldn't care. "What made you wander so far away, Glory? Want the boys to miss you?"

I scowled in disgust. He caught my arm and I forcibly withdrew it. My eyes narrowed, as did his. He yanked me back toward him with a sigh, "When are you going to understand that I'm the best option you have?"

I slid my arm free of his hold and smiled mockingly in return, "Drop dead, Benny."

He looked at me in complete and utter confusion. The idea crossed my mind that maybe he'd never been turned down before. He certainly had enough money to promise, but in personality he was lacking highly.

He didn't even have time to reply before he hit the ground with another boy on top of him. My jaw dropped; the newcomer moved so fast I hadn't seen. A light, cool breath released against the back of my neck made me turn my head. A hand clamped firmly over my mouth. I didn't catch sight of anything but stark pale skin as a gently accented voice whispering in my ear, "Don't scream."

I froze in the man's arms, nodding slightly. A sound akin to the tearing-open of an envelope made me wince, followed by a sickening slurping. I started feeling about for the other man's other arm, squeezing forcefully until I heard him hiss for breath. I shook my head and lurched back forcefully, turning away from the sound. "Oh god," I choked out, attempting not to breathe in the metallic smell. Icy fingertips traced my neck, taking my attention. I spun on my heel, staring up into the face of the man behind me. We were both taken aback for a moment, I significantly more than he. He was so pale he looked ill, with beautiful ruby eyes and hair the color of sun-dried straw.

"_Vampiro,_" I breathed.

His eyes spoke of fascination. Those cold fingertips reached upward, brushing back my hair, baring my neck. My heart was pounding, yet it wasn't with fear. Shock had given way to an adrenaline-laced thrill.

"Bram," the other man said, drawing my attention. He looked healthier now, different from the vampire before me only in long dark hair and an accent I couldn't place. "Quit playing with your food."

My eyes flicked back to the blond. He seemed more intrigued than murderous, finally stepping away, "I'll take another."

"Then at least-" The dark haired one lunged for me, but Bram held up his arm, stopping him. His eyes locked on my face for a moment before he glanced back to his companion. He lowered his arm, pushing the other male back, "She won't speak of it."

I stared after them in complete shock, taking a step toward them. They were gone like apparitions, moving at a speed I couldn't fathom reaching. I attempted anyway, racing down the hill with my shawl draped loosely around my elbows, my skirt dragging in the dirt behind me. By the time I reached the far houses, my chest was heaving. I was no longer overheated, but rather my skin still tingled with cold. I was breathing winter, surprised the air that left me didn't turn to mist before my face.

The sounds of celebration felt foreign as they reached my ears. Instead of wandering back to the festival, I started down the forest path toward home. Adrenaline still pulsed in my veins. There was no room for disbelief in my mind as my fingers outstretched, brushing against the bark of trees around me. They had been there, as real as the ground beneath my feet. I should've been horrified. I should've run back toward the party, screaming in terror. The way my heart was pounding, it only wanted to give chase.

"You know, normally when we spare innocent little girls, they go running home to their mothers."

My head snapped up, spying the glowing eyes before their owner dropped to the earth. I raced backward, tripping over a log and landing sharply on my back. _Nice going, Gloria, you fool._

The dark-haired vampire sprang onto the log, grinning, "Ah, the young and pretty ones always taste the sweetest." His tongue traced his lips before coating his fangs in saliva. He tensed like an animal. I coiled to jump away before he was yanked back sharply. He lost his footing for a moment before standing fully, shooting his companion a death glare, "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"How many times have I told you it's unbecoming to pick on little girls?"

The corners of my lips quirked into a smile as I climbed over the log, "I'm hardly a little girl."

Bram's eyes focused on me before he released his counterpart, extending his hand, "I apologize for the repeated incident, m'lady."

"Are you going to kill her now?" the dark-haired one asked. I placed my hand hesitantly in Bram's. His lips brushed gently over my skin, sending a chill up my arm. "My name is Bram. This, ever so debonair gentleman is Valentine."

Valentine shot me a mocking smile, "Bram, I swear to you and your god, if you don't kill this girl in the next breath..."

"Go take a walk, my friend. You need a moment to calm yourself." Bram's tone was soft, holding no intention of harm. I wandered a bit closer, "Isn't he right? Wouldn't it be the smart choice to kill me?"

"She has sense!" Valentine muttered, circling the both of us slowly, kicking rocks and making a show of himself.

"It would be, if you showed me fear. There is no point in killing someone I can trust."

Valentine turned sharply, snapping at him, "You _what_?"

"Tell me, fair maiden, what is your name? Perhaps we can accompany you on your walk?"

Bram's expression betrayed inquisition without force, interest without mockery, kindness without warrant. The look on Valentine's face led me to believe he didn't do this kind of thing often. "Gloria," I murmured as I extended my hand, "Gloria Vanderlin. And you may accompany me home."

Bram bowed his head and linked my arm through his. As he began down the path with me, the darkness only thickening as we descended into the condensed trees, Valentine trailed after us, "Lord Bram, this is not a bright decision. What about her father, should he be at the dwelling?"

"My father is dead," I replied, "If you have any more concerns, feel free to voice them."

Bram's sharp teeth glinted like pearls when he smiled, "I enjoy your company already."

...

In the months following, Bram and Val became nearly constant companions. They built a camp nearby, sharing midnight meetings around a small fire while Valentine roasted small mammals for the sport of it before tossing the bits to stray dogs that always seemed to linger around their campsite. We had grown close, to say the very least. While Valentine grew to be the unwilling brother I had never wanted, Bram had grown to capture my interest in a way the boys I had grown up with never had. The town had caught wind of their hunting, though, and in their rush to flee, they revealed themselves to my family. To save them, I made them leave. I promised I would soon follow. Naturally, I had been hindered. The ropes cut into my wrists, binding them against my back. Being bound to the stake was simply the most uncomfortable position anyone could hope to be in. There was a thicker braid of rope around my waist, holding me against the former tree-trunk. My heart was racing with terror, eyes flicking from face to face. _Where are they?!_

"Gloria Vanderlin, you are accused of witchcraft and harboring _vampires_. It is not still too late to repent."

He wasn't there. I'd told him to run, and now he was gone. Bram and Val wouldn't be turning back for me. I shook my head, smiling slightly, "Never." The people around me gasped. They knew me from birth, or so they thought. If my soul was wicked, I never wanted to be good. If I was wrong, there was no point in being right. The stinging winter air bit into my skin. Jacob's face was streaked with tears, but our...his mother held him tightly to her side, making sure he watched his sister burn. I blew him a kiss. They lit the pyre around my feet.

"Gloria!"

My heart surged in my chest, my gaze traveling to the top of the hill. A pair of brilliant black horses stood stark against the night sky, but it was the angelic rider that caught my attention. My lips pressed together before I released a sob, "Bram!"

"_Vampiro!_ Child of Satan! You have brought them upon us!"

He wasted no time. The fire was approaching, already beginning to burn the ropes. The gallop of the horses' hooves set the pace of my heart beat as I struggled, fighting the strength of the ropes around my wrists feverishly. I thrashed, the inferno at my feet rising higher and higher. I yanked them upward, pressing the singed soles against the pole and pushing myself farther. My skirt was catching. "Hurry up you fool!"

He drew a short sword and raced past the pyre, slicing the rope swiftly and extending his arm to catch me. A grunt slipped free as he hoisted me onto the horse, freeing my wrists with a hunting knife. We were away from the fire when he stopped, slicing into the rope around my legs. I winced, holding back a cry. Blood seeped out of the raw welts. Regardless, Bram holstered his knife and sword and wrapped me in his arms. I curled into his chest, running my hands over his arms to try to convince myself it wasn't a dying dream. He took hold of my chin and lifted my face, concern evident in his furrowed brow, "Are you alright?" I nodded, finding myself at a loss for words. His lips quirked slightly, "You're sure?" I nodded again. "You have to speak some time," he teased.

"You came back for me," I whispered, unable to control the shock that painted my voice.

"Always, m'lady." He grinned, shifting me on the horse and doubling back. I was pressed to his chest, one of his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, as if I didn't know how to ride. Valentine had left his own carnage, circling his remaining prey without his horse. When he saw us coming, he took a leap off the burning wood onto the horse's back, smacking its flank and starting off. They aimed at us, firing off several shots. I grit my teeth at a sharp pain in my side, my hand clamping over it. The horse under me seemed to move faster, catching up with Valentine's.

"How's it feel to be on the run again, brother?!" he called over to Bram, his opulent fangs bared in a predatory grin.

"Free!" Bram shouted, laughing. His laugh was like the wind. My fingers locked in his shirtsleeve. I winced, "Bram..." Wetness seeped from my side, warm and sticky. Valentine's eyes flashed as he sped up his horse, taking us down a jagged, rocky path. The jumps and bounds only caused more discomfort. "Woah," Bram soothed his horse, the gentle beast slowing to a stop on command. He lifted me off and set me on a fallen branch, "Val?"

"What? Oh Christ." I saw his fangs flash, both of their eyes becoming vibrant. My hand clamped over the wound, trying to stifle the blood. He crouched beside me, removing my hand and growling under his breath, "It was a musket shot."

He rolled his eyes, hardly even glancing in our direction, "Well you better turn her then so we can keep moving."

Bram's eyes lifted to meet my gaze. I forced a smile, trying to conceal my pain to no avail. His palm brushed my cheek, lingering against my skin, "I can't."

"Then we have to go, you can eat on the way."

"Valentine."

His firm tone made Valentine finally dismount and cross the brush to us. He knelt at my other side, gesturing to the wound, "There's not much I can do about that, Bram. Neither of us has done much in the way of doctoring."

"Change her for me," he breathed, searching my eyes.

"Oh you've got to be bloody kidding me! Are you really that afraid? You were born a ruddy bloodsucker, you've been fed-!" He rose to his feet, only growing more indignant. Bram's eyes lifted to him, "Exactly, I was born. You've been changed and changed before. Please."

I shifted slightly, a surge of pain wracking my body. I doubled over, drawing both of their attention.

"All-bloody-right. You owe me next time."

I was in excruciating pain. My breath came heavy. I clung to Bram's arm as he supported me, Valentine's cold fingers brushing back my hair. "Calm yourself, Morning Glory. Take a breath. It'll all be over in a second."

I glanced to Bram. He smiled, gently squeezing my waist. I felt a trickle of blood run down my side and laughed. Val glanced between us, "She has your sense of humor."

I gasped as he bit down without warning. His wrist came down into my mouth, so when I bit down in pain I drew blood. The metallic spurt made me gasp, but he remained motionless, feeding from me and in turn, forcing me to feed from him until my head spun. I struggled for air, but he finally pulled away roughly, dropping me into Bram's arms. My body felt limp, too weak to move.

"Give it time, Morning Glory. Bram, scoop her up and get ready to go. It may not be comfortable, but it's the best chance she's got." He rose, dusting off the knees of his dark pants and returning to his horse. Bram's ruby eyes met mine, giving my torso a light squeeze. Did I have any more blood to bleed? I gave his shoulder a soft squeeze in return and closed my eyes.

"Rest. Ti amo." His arms cradled me close to his chest as he mounted the horse. I felt him lower my waist, tightening his hold on my torso before we began moving again, considerably more slowly. My hair stirred with a warm breeze. Even the moonlight felt warm. My eyes closed against his chest, reveling in the wintry smell I had come to associate with peace.

...

I could tell it was daylight. It was much warmer. I stirred, glancing about. Valentine's head was covered by a coat, his body still and chest unmoving. He appeared dead on the floor, but the subtle twitch of his fingers every so often proved he was alive. I rolled over and stared into the face of my guardian angel, laying my head on his outstretched bicep. He stirred, eyes fluttering open slightly before his lips turned up in a smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I murmured, resting my cheek against the covered skin of his arm. He no longer felt icy cold; the rest of the world felt excessively hot. He smiled slightly, running his finger softly over my cheek, "How is the thirst?"

I let out an exhale, shrugging. The air around me was tinged with the smell of life. I _wanted_ to, but I didn't _need_ to. His fingers tangled softly in my hair, bringing my lips to his. I could've blushed, but I was sure I didn't have the blood for it any longer. His lips were soft as silk, smooth and sweet. I felt like I'd received my first taste of opium; nothing would ever be able to compare to the sensation. His arm ensnared my waist, drawing me closer. His taste was akin to honey, rich, distinctive and lingering. My hands ran over his chest. No longer afraid of himself, he enthusiastically deepened our kiss, bringing a squeak of delight from my lips.

"Bloody hell!" Valentine yelled, throwing the coat up and recoiling from the sudden intrusion of sunshine, "If you're going to fornicate, for the love of god do it elsewhere!"

Bram laughed, reaching under his head to produce a coat from his saddle bag and drape it over my body. I raised a brow, but he smiled slightly in return, "Trust me on this."

"Oh I don't care about your girlfriend," Val muttered, curling up under his coat again, "There are plenty of other women in Tuscany."

I glanced to him with shock. We'd never left. He smiled gently, "We leave at dusk. I suggest you get your rest." I was too awake, as was he. While Valentine slept the day away, my fingers laced with his. I examined our skin in the shaded light, equally pale as the rare snow. His eyes sparkled with the warmth of rubies melting in a blacksmith's oven.

"You are flawless," he murmured, breaking my concentration on his eyes.

I smiled, "_We_ are flawless."

To my family, I had been a confused little rose, but to the others of my kind, I was a perfectly natural night-blooming flower.

_A/N- Now, for those who don't know, this is a slight variation on my contest piece. I loved the idea enough to run with it. Also, because I'm me and I'm having a hard trouble digging up muses in all the stress, I have the potential to make this the first chapter of my Bram and Gory story. Thoughts? Feedback is appreciated. I also may expand on the beginning if I feel the urge sometime._


End file.
